The MD and the Educator
by Mikazuki Akashiya
Summary: A modern spin on a fairy tale and an assignment I had to do for english class. I used a lot of different animes in here so it should be fun to hear what you think of it because my english teacher hated it and only gave me a 50%! hope you like it I worked hard on it.


The M.D. and the Educator

In a big city called T.C., well actually the city's name was TemporidCorin, however the name was so confusing to say most decided to call it T.C. But back to our story…..

This city had a reputation for a man who was the best in his field, however this man was very cold, and he never allowed anyone to get too close to him. By most he was regarded as incredibly handsome with his pure naturally silver hair and flashing gold eyes, but his eyes would be so guarded many would flinch away if he looked at them too long.

Across this city is a little school, where recess was occurring. "Alright, it's time to come back in so you can gather your things. Then you all can go home!" a young woman with doe-brown eyes and raven colored hair yelled across the little playground. Little children came running and hurried inside. Laughing slightly and the young woman followed her students inside to watch them clean and gather their things.

Children were being picked up and soon all the children were gone except one. The teacher walked up to the child and sat down on the sidewalk next to her, "Himeno, are you alright?" she asked. The little girl smiled and looked up at her teacher, "Yes, I am fine Miss Ahiru!" Himeno said. Miss Ahiru smiled at her, "Where are your parents?" she asked. "Daddy's probably still at work." Himeno said looking down sadly. Ahiru's eyes dimmed slightly, and she hugged her student. "I'm sure he's coming but until he gets here I'll stay with you, but its a little cold so let's go back in the classroom and play." Ahiru led Himeno back into the classroom. After a few hours Ahiru could hear Himeno's stomach growling and laughed quietly. She walked over to the little girl and bent down so she could see Himeno's face, "Are you hungry? If you are we could go get something to eat." she said smiling at Himeno. The little girl nodded and Ahiru stood up and took Himeno's hand and led her over to the coat rack. Ahiru helped Himeno put on her coat and backpack. After that both of them went into Ahiru's car.

After driving around Ahiru decided to take Himeno to Sally's to eat. Walking in they went to a booth towards the back of the restaurant and a waitress came and gave them menus. "What do you want Himeno?" Ahiru asked. "Um, can I have a hamburger and fries?" Himeno asked shyly. "Of course!" Ahiru told the little girl brightly. "Can I get chocolate milk to drink?" the little girl asked hopefully. The smiling teacher nodded. The waitress came back and asked for their orders, "I will have a cheeseburger and a hamburger for Himeno, and I would also like a big plate of French fries. And to drink we will have a glass of chocolate milk and a glass of strawberry milk." Ahiru told the waitress. The waitress told them their order would be right out and went to the next table. After a few minutes the waitress came back with their drinks and food. "Here you go!" the waitress said to the two. She put mustard, ketchup, mayonnaise, and fry sauce on the table before walking away.

Ahiru and Himeno both put ketchup on their burgers and ate fry sauce with their fries. Himeno smiled and then took a drink of her chocolate milk at the same time as Ahiru. Ahiru noticing smiled at the little girl imitating her every move. When they were both finished Ahiru paid and she and Himeno went back to the school where they began to color together.

"What do you mean you have no idea where Himeno is!" a man dressed in a black suit and white collared shirt yelled into the phone. "I'm sorry Mr. Kei, but we have no idea where this school is to pick her up." a voice said from the phone. "Oh no! If Master Fakir finds out—"Kei was unable to finish because a shadow came over him shadowing the sun from his bald head. "Find out what, Kei?" a deep baritone voice said. "Master Fakir!" Kei squeaked out. "Please forgive me! The driver could not remember where Miss Himeno's school was and has just now informed me!" Kei whimpered out. Fakir's eyes widened, "Himeno has been at school and it's been five hours since her school got out!" Fakir said darkly. He then walked to his sleek, black Mercedes and put the key in the ignition and tore out of the hospital parking lot. "Wait, Master Fakir don't leave me!" Kei yelled as he saw Fakir speeding away. Fakir was very angry and his eyes showed it but his face remained as cold as ever.

He stopped his car in front of Miki Elementary and slammed his door when he got out he quickly went up the stairs and into the front doors. The school was abandoned as it would be at eight at night. He let his head fall against the wall. "Himeno." He whispered. He pushed off the wall and walked down to the first grade hallway. As he came near the end of the hallway he saw a light from a classroom. He came to the door and saw Himeno asleep next to a young woman. The woman woke up slowly and sat up. She went over to Himeno, "Sweetie? You need to get up; I think someone is here for you." She said. Himeno woke up and yawned before jumping up and running to him, "Daddy!" she yelled.

Ahiru was a little shocked Himeno looked nothing like this man! 'Himeno has chocolate brown eyes and coal black hair, but this man has silver hair and gold eyes. He looks too cold to have Himeno with him… and yet… his eyes show so much love when he looks at her. He must love her very much.' Ahiru thought. Himeno ran back to her teacher and hugged her. "Thank you Miss Ahiru!" she said. Ahiru looked down and smiled, "It was my pleasure Himeno, by the way is this man your daddy?" Ahiru asked. Himeno nodded before taking her teacher's hand and pulling her over to her father. "Daddy this Miss Ahiru, she stayed with me and got me dinner! Miss Ahiru this is my daddy!" Himeno said. Fakir held out his hand and Ahiru grabbed it and shook it, "It's nice to meet you." She said. Fakir nodded and held out his hand to Himeno. Himeno took a hold of her father's hand but then looked up at him, "Daddy, can Miss Ahiru come to the park with us on Saturday? Please!" she pleaded to her father. Fakir sighed, "If she would like to come she may." He told the little girl slowly. Himeno looked at her teacher, "Please Miss Ahiru, please?" she pleaded with her teacher. Ahiru bit her lip and looked at the man in front of her, but he offered no way out. Ahiru sighed quietly then smiled, "Of course I will Himeno." Fakir nodded before taking Himeno's hand again and leading her out of the school. Ahiru looked out the window and watched as the stoic man quickly picked Himeno up and kissed her forehead then smile at her. Ahiru couldn't help the heating of her cheeks when she saw his smile and when Himeno pointed at the window she was looking through she quickly hid behind the curtain. 'Why am I hiding?' she thought to herself. She came out from behind the curtain to find Fakir smirking at her. Ahiru could feel her cheeks getting hotter. Fakir then turned and got into his car and Himeno waved from the backseat. Ahiru waved back slightly.

Himeno looked at her daddy, "I think Miss Ahiru likes you Daddy!" she said happily. Fakir looked at her using his rear view mirror and raised his eyebrow, "You think so?" he asked. Himeno nodded and giggled, "You like her too! Right Daddy?" she asked. Fakir's face gained a pinkish look, "Himeno, we are home and it is time for you to go to bed." Himeno nodded and hugged her dad before going off to her room. Fakir smiled before heading to his room and going to sleep as well after thinking about the nice teacher he met that day.

The next day Fakir was dropping off Himeno at Miki Elementary he couldn't help but want to see the young teacher who had caught his eye. When he caught sight of her she was talking to another man, Fakir could feel his eyes narrow as the kind teacher nodded at the man and smiled brightly. The man nodded at her before going into the school, she turned and caught sight of him and he could see the cute blush on her face... Wait did he just think she was cute with a blush on her face! He shook his head slightly and when he looked up her face was even redder than had been before. Fakir couldn't help but smirk at that.

Himeno watched her daddy and smiled, her daddy liked Miss Ahiru! She just knew it; he had all the signs of being lovey-dovey that Uncle Mytho told her about! Maybe, Miss Ahiru and her daddy would get married! Then Miss Ahiru would be her mommy! Himeno couldn't help but pray that her daddy and Miss Ahiru would fall in love and get married. She decided she would ask Uncle Mytho how to get them together when they went to the park tomorrow. That would be good because Uncle Mytho would be coming over with Aunt Mawata after school so she could ask him then.

"Well, I'll see you Nagihiko." Ahiru told her fellow colleague. Then she caught sight of Fakir bringing Himeno to school.' He looks so handsome….' She thought. 'He's looking at me! He's looking at me! He's looking at me!' Ahiru quietly panicked in her head. 'He looks so handsome I can't look away! Oh no, I think I'm blushing. I am blushing!" Ahiru could feel her face was very hot. 'Oh no he's smirking!' she shouted in her head. She heard a car door slam and then she felt a child hugging her leg. She smiled and looked down, "Good morning Himeno." she told the little girl. "Good morning Miss Ahiru!" Himeno said happily. Then Himeno jumped back and pointed at her daddy, "My daddy is happy to see you too!" she squealed. Ahiru waved shyly at Himeno's father and could feel her face flushing slightly. He waved back and she could feel a smile break out on her face. Then Himeno's father drove away and Ahiru couldn't help but to feel disappointed. She sighed before taking Himeno's hand and taking her into the class room to begin teaching her young students about adding, subtracting, and reading.

"Alright it's time to go home everyone! Let's pick up the classroom and then get ready for parents!" Ahiru called out to the children on the playground. The children ran in a quickly put away their scattered school supplies. One-by-one the children went home until only Himeno was left. Ahiru went over and smiled, "Himeno do you want to swing with me?" she asked gently. Himeno nodded and Ahiru led her to the swings. Ahiru placed her student onto a swing and then started to push her until she could swing without being pushed. She then went over to another swing made for adults since some parents would bring their kids to the playground to play on weekends. Ahiru was having a hard time because she was only 5'3 and couldn't get all the way on the swing. Suddenly, she felt someone's hands on her hips and she was lifted and put on the swing. Ahiru whipped her head around to see Himeno's father behind her smirking. Ahiru could feel herself blushing, "Thank you." she said quietly. He nodded and then a shout was heard, "Master Fakir! We have to go! You have and urgent meeting at 5:00 and your friend Mytho and his wife Mawata said they would be at your home at 6:30." a bald man wearing glasses and a black suit yelled running up from a limo parked in front of the school. Ahiru got off the swing and backed away from Fakir. Fakir took a step towards Ahiru and she took another step backwards. She then turned and ran to her car, threw open her driver side car door got in, slammed the door, jammed the key into the ignition, quickly backed up and sped out of the parking lot.

Fakir stood there and watched the woman he had grown fond of in the past few days speed away after she found out who he was. He had hoped she would still like him if she had found out who he was but now he wasn't too sure. He was feeling an indescribable feeling of sadness well up in his chest now, he looked down at his daughter and then at Kei, "Let's go." he said before walking to the limo.

Himeno glared at the short, bald man that had ruined everything. 'Miss Ahiru might not like daddy anymore and maybe she might not be lovey-dovey and marry with him!' she thought sadly. 'Maybe Uncle Mytho will know how I can get them to be lovey-dovey again.' she hopefully thought to herself as the limo was pulling up to her home.

'I can't help but feel like I have done something terrible...' Kei thought.

Himeno walked into her house as the dummy-head and her daddy drove away. She had two hours before Uncle Mytho would get here so she decided to take a bath after she made herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. When she got out a half hour later she had a towel wrapped around her hair and the doorbell rang. Himeno dragged a chair to the door and stood on it to be able to see through the peephole, it was Uncle Mytho and Aunt Mawata! She moved the chair and opened the door and hugged her uncle quickly, "Uncle Mytho! I need your help!" she said urgently before pulling him to her bedroom and shutting her door leaving her aunt standing there bewildered.

"I see, well this is a predicament. Okay all you have to do is..." Mytho whispered the rest. Himeno nodded several times before she smiled at her uncle. "Thank you Uncle Mytho!" Himeno told him before they both went out of her room and back to Mawata who tried many times to get them to tell her what they talked about. Finally Fakir came home and while he talked with his friends she went and started to devise the final details of her plans.

Ahiru was freaking out, it was eight o'clock and she didn't know if she should still meet them or if she should bail. She was anxious because the man she had thought was just a normal guy was Fakir and not just any Fakir but THE Fakir! He was a renowned doctor and surgeon, also the most wanted bachelor in the entire city! 'He probably doesn't find me attractive, this reminded her of Aladdin, only he was the prince and she was the insignificant peasant. Sure in that story the princess and the peasant fell in love and married but this was reality, and in reality that just doesn't work.' she thought as she sat on her bed with her head in her hands. She bit her lip, ' I'll never know if I don't take a chance, after all there is happiness to those who accept their fate and glory for those who defy their fate. She then went into her shower and began to get ready. When she came out she was dressed in a cream turtleneck, tan cargo shorts and a pair of white ballet flats. She quickly dried her hair with a blow dryer and then put her hair into a high pony, her bangs falling slightly in her soft, brown eyes. She went to her living room in her small apartment and grabbed her make-up bag and went back to her bathroom and put on some lip-gloss. She then took a deep breath, went to her door, walked out and down her stairs. She looked around then hit her head with her hand, 'I never told him where my apartment was and I don't know which park they were going to go to!' she thought in despair.

Suddenly a black Mercedes stopped right in front of her and window was rolled down she heard Fakir's deep voice ask her, "Need a ride?" Ahiru gasped, "How did you get my address?" she asked bewildered. "A nice man called Nagihiko told us!" Himeno called from the backseat. "My little brother gave it to you?" Ahiru said surprised. "Nagihiko is your little brother?" Himeno asked her curiously. Ahiru smiled, "He's my twin, and we were born a day apart. However, I was born first." Fakir nodded at this, 'I was jealous of her brother!' he thought to himself. The passenger door was opened and Ahiru got in, "shall we go?" she asked him. Fakir nodded and they drove off to a huge park.

'Uncle Mytho said that I can get them together if I can get daddy to kiss Miss Ahiru. So it's time to start Operation Lovey-Dovey!' Himeno thought determinedly. Himeno caused many accidents for the two unsuspecting adults, all of these ending up with them both stuttering and red in the face. 'Darn it! I've been trying to get them to kiss all day but it hasn't worked! Daddy won't kiss her!' Himeno thought sadly sitting on a swing. Ahiru walked up and smiled at her, "Let's go get something to eat!" she said happily. Himeno nodded sadly and got off her swing. The three of them walked along the path until they reached the parking lot and suddenly there was a shout, "Watch out!" but, the call came too late. The runaway dog had crashed into Fakir and made him land nearly on Ahiru. Their eyes were wide and Fakir's face was so close to her. The dog then decided to go back to its owner and jumped on Fakir pushing his head down and causing his lips to meet hers. Their faces were a brilliant red when Fakir broke the kiss and got off her. Fakir looked off to the side slightly, "Would you like to go out and get coffee sometime, with me?" he asked nervously.

Epilogue

Today was the day, she looked at herself in the mirror, and her hair was pinned and curled beautifully and had a pair of combs in it that her Grandma Edel wore to her own wedding. Her dress was a white wedding gown and it had also been her grandmothers. The dress itself was very beautiful with its simple design, flowing skirt and high neckline. Her mother had given the jewelry she had worn at her wedding, the silver chain of the necklace held one, single, small, crystal prism. "Well you will be one of the prettiest brides I've ever seen." a voice from the doorway said. Ahiru turned around and smiled, "Mawata, you look a lot better than I do!" Ahiru exclaimed. Mawata laughed, "Don't let Fakir hear you saying that." she teased. Mawata was indeed beautiful, her royal purple dress went well with her chocolate hair that had also been put up, soft, brown eyes, and her dress matched her husband's purple dress shirt he had worn with his black tie and suit. A knock then came from the door, 'Speak of the devil and he shall appear.' she thought when she saw it was Mytho. His black hair was in his small ponytail and his black eyes were smiling it seemed. "It's almost time to start." he said to the two women. They both nodded and Mawata helped her best friend of two years put her veil on, gave her bouquet to her, and hug her tightly. They both heard the music playing and the other people were in line and Mawata left her to go to her place at the front of the line of men and women, as her rightful place next to her husband, being as she was the maid of honor and him the best man. Her brother offered his arm to his sister, "Dad is watching this you know, and I know he wishes he could give you away." Nagihiko said softly to her. Ahiru smiled, "I know. Its time." she said before grabbing his offered arm and then the wedding began.

"Do you, Ahiru Midori take Fakir Takashi as your lawfully wedded husband?" the big question was asked. "I do." she responded. "Then I pronounce you man and wife." the preacher said, "You may kiss the bride." Fakir lifted Ahiru's veil and kissed her, "I now present Mr. and Mrs. Takashi." the preacher told the crowd. Everyone cheered and the newlyweds got many well wishes and when it was over Himeno ran over to Ahiru, "I knew you would be my mommy! Mommy I love you!" she told Ahiru. Fakir smiled at his family, and all could see the warmth and love in his eyes. The first grade teacher had melted the ice around his heart and he didn't care who saw.


End file.
